Sexbook
by HunterofArtemis100
Summary: The Kanes Invote Percy and his friend Harry and over to spend summer break. All the other characters in as well will enjoy a lusty night of sex
1. Chapter 1

R

E

C

A

P

Carter invited a bunch of his friends over and Percy also brings Harry and his friends along for summer break at Carter's house. The first night was easy all the couples broke up into pairs and went into the respective rooms and had an amazing night of sex. So Far we only went into Carter and Zia's PoV when they had sex. Now we need to see all the other couples have sex then they have some fun the next day...


	2. Chapter 2

P

E

R

C'

Y

Annabeth and I dashed into our room as soon as Carter said soundproof and equipped with special helpers. When I was pulling Annabeth by her arm into the room Carter winked at me and mouthed "good Luck." What kind of Special helper does he mean? E=We hopped on the bed,

It was so soft. When Annabeth had fallen asleep I opened a drawer and found Kama Sultra books and a box of condoms. I put on a condom,just for fun and read the book{annabeth would be so proud}. WQhen I put the book down I realized that Annabeth took off all her clothes but her underwear and slept. I slowly took off my clothes and hopped on her.

" Percy! What are you doing!"

I shushed her and showed her my 9 1/2 inch dick.

" Oh!" She screamed as I flipped us over and had her ride me till she cummed. Than I humped her using the various positions I saw in the book. Than I took of her underwear and put my dick fully in her and asked how she was doing as she just got to Camp Half-Blood. I didn't fuck her hard because that would hurt her. I just used light slow thrusts as we talked until she suddenly said "Harder!" She moaned when I took my dick out of her. I flipped her around and did what she asked. Just when I cummed the door opened.

"Oh F**K, Cover Yourselves and Tell me to come in." Oh crap it was Jason...

"Ahh Jason!" Annabeth yelled.

I put on my underwear and went to the door.

"What do you want Jason?''

"i came to ask if you used the condoms in the drawer but now I know you did."

"Did you read the book?"

"Yeah"

"PERRCYY! Hurry Up I need you to fuck me harder!" I heard Annabeth yell. I said bye and went back in , making sure to lock the door and stuffed my dick in her. I used the same satisfying strokes and fucked her for another 2 hours. When she cummed for the 4th time she feel asleep right on top of me. Her body was so warm I fell asleep like that too.

A  
N  
N  
A  
B  
E  
T  
H

Percy just hwoke me up by hopping on me and fucking me so lightly I couldn't cum so I asked for it harder. When Percy cummed the door opened and Jason walked in. Percy took his dick out of me to get the door. He left me just before I could cum! He was taking too long so I called for him and he shut the door and countinued. We fucked for hours after and I just fell asleep after I cummed for the 4th time!


	3. Chapter 3

H  
A  
R  
R  
Y

Before we apparated here Ron gave me a huge lecture about not impregnating Ginny. Now I conjured a window and Just before i took it away I saw Ron and Hermione fucking without a condom...

"Harry you have a condom on Right?"

"Yes"

"Than Start it up!"

I sat in the bathtub and filled the tub with warm water that made my dick stand up. Than SHE came in with a towel just covering her boobs and her ass. When she came close I yanked the towel off of her and she sat on top of my dick and bounced on it. I couldn't see her fsace but I grabbed her boobs and cummed than we jumped out and fucked on the bed till I Ginny screamed my name when she cummed. She than put on her serious face and stopped and rode my cock. When I cummed, from what Ginny said I fell asleep right away and my dick was still hard! So she rode me till my erection shrivled up and returned to my original cock. Than she took of my condom and lay on top of me.

G  
I  
N  
N  
Y

I fucked Harry in the bathtub with him pinching my boobs. After he cummed he picked me up, carried my to the bed and put me on his dick and I rode him. I cummed than he cummed, and fell asleep so I had to have sex with sleeping Harry , It was so fun. Than I took of the condom and threw it away and fell asleep on him.

 **Author's Note** : Sorry if the Girl's PoV's are so small but they will be longer in the later chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

S  
A  
D  
I  
E

I lit a few candles in my room near my very warm and comfy waterbed. I took off all my clothes and sat on the bed. I thought about when Walt and I would first have sex. I manstrabting thinking all about it. When I cummed Walt walkind in the room wearing nothing but a pair of skin-tight underwear.

"Oh Crap Sadie! I'm closing my eyes tell me when to open them." Hmm.. Maybe he's ready to do it for the first time.

"Walt open your eyes."

"Okay." He reluctantly opened his eyes and automatically eyed my boobs.

"Walt up here" Than his eyes looked at my face and he turned and locked the door. When he was walking to my bed I could see his bulge growing larger and larger. When He sat on my bed He wrapped his arms around my body and kissed me. In the middle of the kiss I pulled off his underwear and grabbed his bulge. His eyes widened as his dick became larger and larger until it was as large as my wand! Wow! "Walt a little someone seems very excited." when I pointed to dick, He blushed, Man he's so cute when blushes.

"Sadie do you happen to have a condom?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cause I need to go in you."

"Put it on Walt" I tossed him one of Isis's never pregnant condoms and he put it on. Than He pulled me into a hug with his dick just rubbing against my pussy. Just begging for him to put it in. Than I noticed that we were standing in front of the bed and I pushed him and he pulled me with him. We landed on the bed and he went in me!

"Oh Sadie sorry!"

"No Walt Faster." He was doing pretty good for a first timer and i was at the point of my climax when he took it out. I moaned with pleasure and wanting. Than suddenly He rammed back in, it was so pleasing I screamed. We both cummed at the same time. I lay on top of him and pulled a blanket over us and we fell asleep.

W  
A  
L  
T

I needed to ask Sadie the spell for a vibrator when I walked into her room there where candles floating around her and she was manstrabating . When she saw me her eyes widened Than I closed my eyes and she said t6o open them and come over. I could feel my dick becomeing larger. When I sat down I pulled her into a Kiss so she wouldn't see my dick. TGhan suddenly she took off my underwear and grabbed my dick, her warm hands causing it go grow.

She chuckled and said "Well someone seems a little excited." Than I couldn't stand it anymore so i put on the condom Sadie gave me and Hugged her. I didn't want to go to quick so hugged her with my dick rubbing against her pussy. Than she pushed on to the bed causing me to go in her. Think I hurt her I said sorry. Than she said to go harder. I could feel her pussy tightening than I took out my penis causing her to moan and rammed back in. She screamed in ectasy. We both cummed. I put on a new condom and Lay on her bed. Than she took a blanket and she lay on me with a blanket covering us both we both feel asleep like that. It was super pleasing.


End file.
